


We could be heros (But why would we)

by Theavengers234



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crew as Family, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Sad, Team as Family, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theavengers234/pseuds/Theavengers234
Summary: James has been a hero for years now, until one battle leaves him on the street fighting to survive, who will he turn to and will the help?*WARNING  Will contain violence and harsh language.*This is a story written by Me, Snowflake1029, on Wattpad, I just decided to also bring it over to here, and see what you guys think.
Relationships: James/Felix, Kami/Lance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing a prompt for it.  
> I also have a prompt boob I am working on over on Watfpad, if you want me to bring it over as well, then let me know.

TRIGGER WARNING: Sorry, there is yelling and cursing in this, please be aware and know if it might trigger you, please dont read if it might. Disclaimer:I came up with all characters and the story for what happens, it is not based off of anything as far as I know.  
\----------------------------------

-Late one night, around 11 PM-  
[In the dorms that heros reside in]   
"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"yelled the leader of our group, Adam. That's all James could hear as he ran up the many flights of stairs and hallway, trying to get away.  
Right as he got to his room to hide, someone tackled him from behind, all he felt was a needle prick him in the neck before blacking out.

James POV  
I felt as if my head was swimming, all i could see was black.  
*SPLASH*  
Waking up instantly to being splashed in the face with water, I automatically felt regret by jerking my head around the way I did.  
"Where were you, we said we needed back up and you said you were about there then you took 10 minutes to get there, the villains killed innocent people, so I ask you again Where were YOU" another hero who lived in the dorm, Zander, asked me.  
They took the tape off my mouth.  
"There was another villain, he had 7 people trapped and was going to kill them, I stopped him." I tried to explain before getting punched.  
I hear Adam saying bullshit but someone keeps hitting me.  
After awhile I blackout again,   
When I come to i was laying in an alley, my uniform was messed up.  
As I was finally able to stand up without falling I realized, something was wrong, my head felt heavy, and I felt like I was going to pass out again.  
I dont know where to go…  
Its raining…   
And I cant breath...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story actually begins, as the first chapter is more of a prequel. But let me know what you think.
> 
> *Warning: cursing, blood  
> Dont read if that might trigger you.

-James pov still-  
I tried to think of somewhere I could go like this.  
I cant go home clearly…  
I have nowhere. Wait.  
I could probably go to Felix, he might help.  
It's hard to see, my vision is blurred and this rain doesn't help. I need to hurry, or I might pass out again.

-a long time of stumbling later-

There it is..  
I don't feel good.  
I ring the doorbell and wait, praying to who listening that Felix is home.  
My vision is like tunnels  
I feel numb.  
Is this what it feels like to die?  
The door opens…  
I black out.

Felix's POV   
Working on my new plan to stop those goddamn heroes who think they are so great. Gag me. 

I watch the cameras stationed around central park to watch those goddamn idiots walk around aimlessly. Can they do anything else, like come on this isn't fun to watch.

Right in the middle of working on my plan, I hear the doorbell ring, "who in the hell could that be….  
What do they want…..  
Cant they see I'm busy.", I think as I walk to the door.   
I open the door to see James another one of those damn heroes, he looks like death warmed over, covered in blood barely conscious, man he looks bad. I go to say something but he passes out, I barely save him from eating the wooden porch.

What do I do, I'm not a doctor…

I pick him up bridal style and what the fuck, why is he so light.   
I carry him upstairs to my room and put him into the bed so I can get the med kit in the bathroom.

Walking back in the room i realize something, his life is in my hands, and I don't want to lose him, I cant lose him. 

I start to rush with the medical kit to save his life, I cut off his shirt and see the array of bruises and cuts. My anger rises.

-time cut to about 4 hours later-

"Finally," I think, " he should be in the clear."  
Getting off the ground I look down and feel my heart clench at the amount of blood on me.

I am a villain, who do I care so much about the hero laying in my bed.

I go and take a shower and wash the blood off of my skin.

Sitting down at the table in the kitchen the thought start, "What happened to him? who could have hurt him this bad? Are they villains? Was it heros? Was my efforts to help him enough?"   
Coming out of my thoughts I noticed the tears running down my face.  
Why was I crying for James, he's a hero, I'm a villain.  
Did I love him?  
Can I love him?  
If he makes it, will he be okay?

I realize something, l was in love with the hero.

Oh my god.  
A villain loves a hero.  
Please James, I need you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know some grammar and punctuation might be wrong, but I am editing as I go.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, i read the prompt and got an inspiration to write this, I hope you like it.
> 
> Have a good day😃


End file.
